The note
by SonAletaDee
Summary: Little one-shot's that used to be in my story, reading the philosophers stone. It explains who's coming, what their reactions to the note are and some characters' history.
1. The Potters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Potter's house

A woman with red hair and green eyes about 20 years old could be seen carrying a sleepy baby boy down the stairs of a huge mansion like house, and going into the kitchen. There, after she put the boy down in his high chair, she saw the note.

"James!"She yelled frantically. A man with raven black hair and brown eyes could be seen running down the stairs, to his wife.

"What's wrong Lily?"Asked James as he saw that nothing was out of place.

Lily kept a firm grip on the letter and showed her husband the note.

"I think we should, I mean what if some of our friends die? Or Voldie takes over? It'll help in the war." He said after reading it, while taking an apple out of the fridge.

"Okay, If you're sure..."She said hesitantly, as she thought it might be deatheaters luring them into a trap, she'd have to be alert if James wasn't. She grabed Harry, her son of three months, and took a hold of the marauder's hand, whispered,"**Portus Segnium**", and they were off, feeling the familliar tug at their navels.


	2. The Weasleys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or the very last line of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was a very happy woman, she had 6 sons and a daughter on the way! Everyone who knew her knew that she was very protective of her family so it was no surprise that when she read the note she screamed for her husband, with very similar concerns to that of Lily Potter.<p>

Arthur Weasley Was a bright, happy man, and had what some people would call an obsession with muggles. Like his wife, he would hurt anyone who dare injure his family. He was running to her faster than you could say "Weasley's have red hair". As he read the note he remained as optimistic as ever and replied just as James did, Unbenownst to him.

"I would love to go! I wonder how old these people are? They must be out of school to do this type of magic-" He started but was cut off by his wife's rambling.

"What if this is a trap? I mean, they are after my brothers! The twins were always so careless!" She said crying. After that he comforted her and went to get their children, Grabed our favourite little note and whispered the very incantation that would change their lives and so many more for the better, thinking 'This will be fun, It's not like we will lose someone anytime soon'.

How very wrong he was.


	3. The Lupins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay for this story we are going to say that Mooney had a wife and twins, who died during Death Eater attack,although the girl's body was never found, when James and Lily died. Of course he wouln't mention it as it was too painfull loosing everyone in a day.(His wife,kids,james,lily,peter,sirius ect.)**

Normal:Izzy jr **Bold: Izzy sr**

* * *

><p>It was a bright morning in London, Enland where many of britains wizarding world lived, including the Lupins. Mrs. Lupin was a carefree woman who, if she wasn't paying attention, tended to get distracted easily <strong>(See above for the result), <strong>and Mr. Lupin was a determined yet laid-back kind of guy, and if he wanted to, he could beat you in a duel easily with his sharpened reflexes that came with being a werewolf. They had two little four year olds named Mikey Remus Lupin, For his father, Remus, and his maternal Grandfather, and Izzy Marie Lupin, For her Mother, Izzy, and her paternal Grandmother.

Izzy was very smart for her age, so when she was running around the house screaming what she did every Friday morning, "PANCAKES,PANCAKES!", and saw a note she immediately stoped to read it. When she was finished, as she was smart, she didn't let go but just ran to her mom and told her she wanted to go like aany normal kid would. Of couse when her **Izzy** read it she agreed, but it was a matter of convincing her husband now, seeing as the twins always stuck together.

"Honey could you wake up?"Asked **Izzy**, shaking Remus awake.

From there on you can guess how that happened, but it ends like all the others, making one of the easiest, yet most important decision of their lifes.

The next person though, wasn't so sure.


	4. Snivills, I mean Severus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was the usual Slytherin, cunning, sly, and an all around git. At the moment he was brewing the truth potion, Veritaserum, for Auror Moody, for the interogation of Igor Karkaroff. Just as he had bottled the concoction in a crystal vial and stored it, putting a stasis charm on the rest when there was a blinding light coming from the center of the room.<p>

"Ugh, I officialy hate time travell!" Said a Red haired girl, after the light had died down, although there was still was an unatural white glow coming off her.

Wand drawn, Snape immediately questioned her. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Lily Luna Potter, from the future, nice to meet you too Mr. Snape." She answered automtically, almost as if she rehersed it (Unknown to the Potions Master, she did.), saying the last part sarcastically.

"Okay Snivills, I'm not in a good mood so there will be a yes of no question after I expain, no 'maybe.'s, no 'I'll think about it.'s and no 'can you come back later?'s. As said before- wait you know what? I Lily Luna Potter, Swear on my magic, mind, body and soul that what ever I say From now until I leave will be the truth, and nothing but the truth. It has been said so mote it be." As she finished the unplanned witches oath a golden sphere surounded her, much like _Priori Incantatum, _made of what looked like raw magic, binding her to her vow.

"Okay, there. Now, as said before, I'm from the future, and I'd like it if you come and read 7 books with my family, me and a bunch of other people from this tme. You'll get to learn the secrets of the future. If you don't then I'll have to wipe your memory of this because you're a double agent. Now, will you come with me?" She said all in one breath, waiting for the anticapated answer, _no_.

"Since you took the oath, I'll go with you, But first what's In it for me?" He sneered. Inside he was hoping she wouldn't answer.

"You'll get to protect the woman you love." She said, but in her mind she knew in the future he had a daughter with a woman who was not the girl he loved today, and His daughter Cora was just a few years older than Teddy.

Hearing that, Snape said he would go with her, and after making a portkey, they were off.


	5. The Prewett Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>The Prewett twins were well known, just not for a usual reason. The twins were very much like the marauders, yet they were a fierce duo and took their pranks to not only the school, but to the <em>Deatheaters <em>aswell. That's what made them at the top of the list, right bellow the Potters and Sirius Black.

When Gideon Prewett came into the living room of the flat her owned with his brother, he saw the note on the coffee table. After reading it he called for his brother Fabian.

"What Gid? This better be important." He said grumpily walking into the room. Showing his twin the note he was sure it would brighten his spirits.

"This is what Fabe. I think we should go. Maybe it would give us tips on how to kick the deathbunnies butts!" Said Gideon, as they were pranksters, but they were also Aurors, so it was their job.

"Sure! I'll got get on something better, you too, maybe bring some stuff for pranks, dungbombs, fireworks, the like!" Said Fabian running out of the room.

After they came out of their rooms the were in nice clothes and had a bag full of what the people that know him would think (and know) are pranks. Keeping a hold on the picture, they whispered the funny sounding portkey actvation words

**_"Portus Segnium"_**

And they were off to read a book for only merlin (and you) knows how long. Of couse all you readers out there know that there are seven books, but they dont know that!


	6. Authors Note

**Okay this isn't a chapter but an Authors Note (Sorry to those who get alerts). ****If you don't want to read it then you'll miss out on the chance. Your loss.**

**I will not be updating regularly, unless my teacher wants to let us have a homework free week. Or I get Idea's out of my head. Somethings stuck in there and I can't get it to leave without posting a few, so I will. I have a new story so check that out too if you want.**

**Also if you want, I'll make a few one-shots about the story, you just have to tell me the topic in a review, or PM me. I have a poll too.**

**Thanks to every one who read this,**

**HotWings - soon to be SonAletaDee**


End file.
